


No Babysitters Need Apply!

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has had enough of being treated like a child. Who the hell does he think he is ... Her father.  One-shot. Eclipse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Babysitters Need Apply!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.

The minute I saw Alice waiting I knew he was getting her to babysit me. But why? I was working this weekend and I had a load of stuff at home to catch up on. I had been neglecting the house and Charlie lately. This was the perfect time to get it done, while he was hunting. So why the babysitter? Where did he not want me to go? Ah La Push, to see Jake of course.

I didn't argue with Alice, because this had nothing really to do with her. This was all her overprotective brother, with his stupid controlling tendencies She could barely look me in the eye as she ran me home, to pack a bag she said, "For the weekend, we're having a slumber party". When we reached my house as I got out, she turned to me saying "You're not coming are you?" I shook my head and slammed the door of his Volvo closed, hard.

I went straight up to my room, shut the window, locked it and pulled the curtains over. I turned in big circle thinking, god I hate this room. It was so childlike; Charlie had barely changed it over the years, apart from the new bedding he bought for me when I first arrived. 

It needed shaking up and I needed help. So I phoned Angela first, then Jess, told them to get the boys on board, then I phoned Jake and asked if the pack would also lend a hand or paw. "Sure will Bells, what time tomorrow?" he asked right away. So it was all arranged and now all I needed was the paint etc, so I jumped in my truck and headed to the station to tell dad my plans. He was just finishing up some paperwork and said he come with me to Port Angeles to the hardware store. 

Three hours later we were heading home, after getting some new bedding and accessories from the Home Depot too. We were eating pizza and chatting about the changes I was planning," Just making it age appropriate" I laughingly told him. I felt really good about this, doing something for me, just me. When we got in I made us a drink and Charlie settled in to watch the sports channel. 

I went up the stair and started to box stuff up and make more space. The boys could move all the furniture out tomorrow. I started in on my closet and was quite depressed by the clothes I had, this needed an update too. My phone buzzed and I knew it was Alice, but I didn't want her picking my clothes this I could do myself. After all, I was not a child even though the Cullens didn't seem aware of this. Besides she always bought clothes more suited to a sixteen-year-old than the eighteen that I was.

When the morning came Angela was the first to arrive and she and I made Charlie breakfast before he set off fishing with Billy. Soon the house was heaving with people, I laughed to myself that I didn't need to go to La Push as it had come to me. The pack moved out all the furniture and the rest of us took everything off the walls and prepped ready to start after an early lunch. Emily had come over after the boys and said: "I'll organise the lunch Bella, you know how much they can eat".

Mike told me his mom said to forget my shift as it's pretty quiet at the moment and it would give me more time to get the room finished. I gave her a quick call to thank her and told her what was planned. We got the guys to fire up the grill out back and we had burgers before the work started. Even with all the help it was early evening before we were done. It looked great and a lot classier and mature than before. 

I mentioned to Jess and Angela that my wardrobe needed a boost as well and we decided to go tomorrow if we set off early enough we could get over to Olympia for more choice. This was shaping up to be a busy, but fun weekend. More fun than I've had in awhile. When Charlie got home we were all out the back having a laugh and just hanging out. He was smiling at me as he said:" This is more like it, you've been far too serious lately, and it's good for you to be a teenager for a change". 

I decided to sleep downstairs away from the fumes that night and I checked my phone for messages as I was sure there would be some.   
From Alice: "I could help you get all new clothes and why can't I see what you're doing today? Did you go to La Push?"  
From Edward: "I'm sorry; I just didn't want you doing anything dangerous Love, Where did you go? What were you doing?"   
Yeah just didn't want me doing what I wanted. Anytime I thought of anything Alice saw it and Edward did it before I got a chance. For once I got to do something I wanted myself, well with a little help, no one tried to take over or stop me doing anything. I didn't answer for once and switched off my phone. This was going to be my weekend.

When I woke the next morning Charlie was just leaving. "Coffee's made," he said on his way to the door. I poured myself a cup and took it up the stairs to my room, so I could get ready. There was a note and a box on my bed when I entered, I sighed and read the note. I'm Sorry, Please Forgive me. I Love You. Edward. The box held a very expensive looking heart shaped crystal pendant, so I thought until I held it up to the light from the window. It refracted all round the room, it was a huge cut and shaped diamond. 

Will he never learn, and then I saw the window ledge to my room and burst out laughing. There was a perfect imprint of Edward's butt, he must have climbed in before he realised the paint was wet. I got my phone and text him, You can't buy forgiveness Edward, please take the diamond back when you come to repair the damage to my window. That was someone else's hard work you ruined. I'll see you at school on Monday. Bella.

I got ready for my trip with Angela and Jess; I was really excited about it. An hour later and we were on our way in Jess' car as it was faster and used less gas, which we split three ways. We hit the mall and after an hour I had new jeans and a couple of fancyish tops, Angela had gotten a dress and Jess bought a bag, belt and matching shoes. We had just stopped for a bite to eat and I saw a hair stylist, "I want to do something with my hair" I blurted out, "Nothing drastic, I like the length but it's heavy and time-consuming to dry". "Well come on then, let's see what they suggest," said Jess.

Another hour on and I had a layered, straightened and thinned, brand new hairdo, It was modern, but not too different. I really liked the new look and the girls agreed. I got a pair of Converse next; they were knee high, purple and black. Pretty outrageous but I loved them on sight. Jess talked me into a skirt to wear with the boots; it was to just above the knee, in black denim. We all bought shades for a laugh because wearing shades in Forks was like wearing a fur coat in the desert.

After lunch, we got our nails done and I thought "what the hey!" and got them purple to match my boots. I was having a ball; this was nothing like shopping with Alice that was painful and boring because she picked everything. This was fun with friends and a laugh. When we were done we had at least six bags each and I was totally flat broke. My phone had buzzed on and off all day, but it was on silent and I refused to look.

Charlie loved the new hair, said I looked more like Renee with it shaped round my face. He was right I did and that made me happy. I was happy to see the box gone from my bed and the ledge repainted and now dry, when I went up to my room. The next morning I dressed in the boots, skirt and a long sleeved purple V-neck top. I had washed and straightened my hair, with ease for a change. I climbed into my truck feeling very confident and self-assured for once. Wow, a new look did wonders for the self-esteem. 

I wasn't sure what everyone would think of the new me, but for once I looked like an eighteen-year-old, not a little girl. This had turned out to be a very cathartic weekend. I could have fun without Edwards's approval. I had other friends and had, had a relaxed and easy going time, something that had been missing from my life since I meet Edward and I was not going to give it up, not without a struggle.

It's not that I'd stopped loving Edward, not at all. It's just that I had become a poor replica of myself and I had allowed it to happen. But I was a separate person, not an extension of Edward and he needed to see this. I had other interests, friends and my own ideas. He had to start acknowledging this or we would end up fighting all the time. "Look out Forks here comes the new Bella," I thought as I pulled into the school parking lot.

The Cullens were all leaning against Edward's Volvo, looking calm. But I could see the tension in his eyes and stance. He was unsure of how to proceed and I was surprisingly happy about this. He should be and it won't do him any harm to see that not everything has to be done his way or not at all. I climbed out of the cab and heard the gasps, not just from the Cullens either. Rose smiled and nodded her approval, Jasper winked and Emmett whistled at me. Of course, I blushed, something's never change.

I did a twirl in front of Edward and Alice "Well, what do you think?" Alice hugged me, smiling and apologised before she joined the others. Edward took a deep breath and said "You look stunning and grown up, Love. I'm so sorry for over-reacting and treating you like a child. It won't happen again, I promise". I leant up and kissed his lips soundly, "No it won't Edward, I'll make sure of it, from now on!" I said laughing. "I need you to be my boyfriend Edward, a father I already have!".


End file.
